Beach side brawl
by Miss Wipplesnit
Summary: One blisteringly hot day in the arcade, the sugar rush racers decide to go to the beach. But how does a simple splash fight, harmless really, turn into a full-blown fight? Find out in the story...


**Beach side brawl**

Thank you to everyone who read my 'who's to blame' story! It's lovely knowing people are enjoying my writing. Well, here's my second one, the story of a rather eventful day at the beach. Enjoy!

**Sick of the flaming temperatures in the arcade, the racers had all gone to the beach to cool off. Pretty soon, they had retreated to the sea, as the seemingly endless heat was making the brown sugar sand go sticky, and not in a good way. So they were all lounging about in the surf, swimming in the deeper part, or rock pooling on the smooth jawbreakers that jutted out of the sea.**

**Swizzle was digging around in the sand, trying to find a decent shell to take home as a souvenir. He saw a nicely shaped one, with a strange terracotta colour, and was leaning over to pick it up when – SPLAT!**

**He shot upright, looking everywhere for the culprit of this unprovoked attack. Then he saw Gloyd, shaking with laughter, and he started to frown. **

**"****Hahaha … you looked … like an … idiot!" He said between gasps for air. "Oh, that was hilarious!" he exclaimed, wiping his eyes. "You should have seen the look on your face when … uh, are you ok Swizzle? You're looking at me kind of funny…"**

**Swizzle, still glaring at Gloyd, summoned all his strength and pushed a tidal wave of salty water at the pumpkin hat boy. Gloyd stood there dripping for a moment, astonished, then grinned, and yelled;**

**"****SPLASH FIGHT!"**

**Suddenly, all chaos broke loose. Everyone was slashing, pushing, dunking, and even squirting with their water pistols. Minty was doing flips into the water, soaking everyone within a two metre radius. Gloyd was running around with a pistol in each hand, squirting everyone in sight. Even the girly girls, like Taffyta and Crumbelina, were splashing mini splashes at each other, with squeals of "No! Stop it!" and "My hair!"(Mostly said by Rancis).**

**Swizzle smiled and looked around for another victim. He turned, and saw Sticky standing there, facing away from him. This was his chance to finally talk to her, interact with her! He grinned, shouting "Hey Sticky!"**

**She turned slowly, still laughing at the expression on Candlehead's face when her candle flame went out. The grin was wiped of her face though as Swizzle splashed her, because she hadn't had a chance to close her eyes, and it stung like mad.**

**She dropped to her knees, one hand over her eye. Swizzle panicked. He didn't mean to get her in the eye! "Oh my God, Sticky I'm so sorry, are you ok?"**

**"****Of course she's not ok, you unicorn pop brain!" Yelled Sticky's Japanese cousin, Minty Sakura, scowling. She'd come to Mainland Sugar Rush to visit her family there, not see them having water flung in their eyes!**

**Swizzle winced. He was sure he'd made a bad first impression on Minty.S now, but he was much more worried about what Sticky would think of him. Then, he heard Minty.Z shouting at him, and he froze.**

**"****SWIZZLE MALARKEY! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"**

**He turned, to see Minty marching towards him, arms crossed, scowl on her face, and Torvald close behind. His blood ran cold. Those two may be his loving cousins most of the time, but Sticky was their sister, and he'd blown it this time. They were very overprotective of her. He looked around for support, but everyone had run back to shore, a little scared of being caught up in Minty's anger.**

**"****What do you think you're doing?! No one sprays salt water in my sister's eyes. NO ONE!"**

**Swizzle opened his mouth, but then Torvald held one hand up to shush him, then formed it into a fist and swung it at his face. He shielded himself, but the punch never came. He peeked through his arms and saw that Minty and Torvald had both been flung aside. He smiled hopefully, and then looked towards his saviour – it was Sticky. He realised he hadn't been saved; he'd jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire. Sticky was looking at him, arms crossed angrily, with an expression he'd never seen on her before – rage. A small part of him noted that she was even cuter when she was mad, but the main part was trying to figure out an escape route. She held up her hand, eyes still watering, and he closed his eyes and braced himself for the slap … but it never came. When he opened his eyes, she was pointing at him. She narrowed her eyes, and said, in an ominous voice "You're going to pay for this Malarkey. You're going to pay." Then she walked away, leaving him alone in the sea.**

**He stood up, shook the water of himself, and went to sit next to Nougetsia, who stared at him reproachfully (as she was Sticky's best friend). **

**"****Well, that was a drama scene, wasn't it?"**

**She continued to stare.**

**"****Hey, Noggy, is there anyone in there?"**

**She continued to stare.**

**"****Oi, wake up yogurt head!"**

**She continued to stare.**

**"****Oh, whatever. I don't care if you stare at me."**

**She continued to stare.**

**"****Stop it! It's really annoying!"**

**She continued to stare.**

**Oh well. Swizzle was just glad nothing had happened yet. He decided to tell Nougetsia, even though she was obviously not listening. "Well," he started "I'm just glad nothing had happened yeETTTT!"**

**Sticky had sneaked up behind him and dumped all the ice from the ice box down his back, and was now laughing her head off! "St-st-sticky!" He managed "that w-w-was so c-c-cold!"**

**'****Well, I guess we're even now! See you around, Swizzle!' Sticky turned around and started to skip away but ran straight into Adorabeezle, who was glowering. "Uh … hi?" She said nervously. "Your stupid little icebox prank means all my milkshakes are melting! Why did you waste all the ice?" Adorabeezle screamed, pointing at some wilting milkshake bottles. She then shoved Sticky very hard, and Sticky shot backwards, landing on top of Gloyd. He turned around, angry, and saw only Crumbelina walking past. Gloyd roared angrily, and grabbed Citrusella and flung her into Crumbelina, like bowling with people. Whilst he was laughing, Snowanna looked up from the card game she and Crumbelina had been playing. "Crumbs, it's your turn! Crumbs?" When she saw Gloyd laughing his head off at poor Crumbs and Citri detangling themselves from one another, she saw red. "You! I'll get you, you stupid hatted, pumpkin faced moron!"**

**"****Why does everyone diss the hat?" moaned Gloyd.**

**Snowanna pounced at him, and she was joined by Citrusella and Crumbelina, the Swizzle ran in to help Gloyd, but he banged into Taffyta, who joined in, only to accidently hit Rancis, who also joined in, and was attacked by Candlehead, who was defending Taffyta, an then Candlehead accidently tackled Minty, who roared in outrage and jumped on top of the fighting, squabbling brawl of racers.**

**Soon enough they were just a bundle of limbs and everyone was landing punches, kicks and slaps wherever they could. Some people had even resorted to scratching, biting and pinching (*cough*Minty*cough*). Then, a voice shouted out …**

**"****What on Earth are you doing?!"**

**It was Vanellope, who had just arrived at the beach.**

**The racers all froze then moved away from one another, with guilty expressions on their faces.**

**"****Honestly, I can't leave you alone for a second. Like a bunch of toddlers, the lot of you! Well, I only came to tell you I wanted you all to come over to eat with me at the castle, but now I'm not so sure…" Many of the racers looked stricken, and some hid their faces in humiliation, "Aww, I'm just kidding, you're all still invited! Get in your karts and move out!"**

**Everyone scrabbled up the sides of the beach to the karts, and drove off, till it was only Swizzle and Sticky left.**

**"****Well, that was quite an eventful day." Said Swizzle, slightly embarrassed.**

**"****Yeah … eventful …" murmured Sticky, blushing, because she was pretty sure she'd kicked Swizzle in the back of the head.**

**"****Hey, would you like this shell I found? It's nothing special, but…"**

**"****Thank you Swizzle. It's very pretty."**

**Swizzle smiled. Maybe he didn't need an excuse to interact with Sticky. Maybe he could just engage in polite conversation. And he found himself wanting to talk to her for longer.**

**"****Would you like a lift to the castle?"**

**Sticky smiled.**

**"****Yes please Swizzle. That would be … great."**

**They both grinned, and then walked off towards the karts, hand in hand.**

**The end.**

Aw … I loved that day … Sorry, daydreaming about me and Swizzie … Well, if you liked my stories, stay tuned for more! Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out!

P.S: Please, if you liked this, review to tell me.


End file.
